Jeremy's Unexpected Adventures to the Past Extended
by taramegareader
Summary: This has been adopted form Jessi2094. A spell gone wrong sends Jeremy back to the past. Not only that, but somehow he gains the power of his family ring. What happens when he runs into the men of the Michaelson family? Jeremy/Elijah. Jeremy/Klaus. Jeremy/Kol.


Hey, people! I just recently adopted this story from Jessie2094 who is the original author of this story. You can find her first 12 chapters through the search engine and it would make this story a lot more clear for those who haven't read this. I hope you enjoy it and I did this story justice! This story contains slash, swearing, fighting, blood, and M rated scenes so for those who want to see the scenes I will post them onto a separate account on another site and post it on my page.

Remember, I don't own Jeremy or the Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 13:

Jeremy gasped out, desperate for air.

"Jeremy!" he heard before he couldn't breathe yet again.

Klaus could not believe the sight before his eyes. Only mere moments before his mate was so still, not moving. Now he was back! When he finds out who did this to his beloved, there will be hell to pay! No one messes with his and his brothers mate and gets away with it.

Elijah was filled with relief, too many times has Jeremy been brushed by death and as soon as they think he would not awake to see another day, he comes right back. He has never before seen such a remarkable sight. Other than when he first met the young man, of course.

Kol was smug, of course his Jeremy survived! No else was like HIS Jeremey and that's the way it had to be. He would never find someone attractive if they weren't extraordinary, And that is what Jeremy was, the most extraordinary lucky and handsome bloke ever, other than him of course.

Jeremy had to use all his strength in order to push the three of them away. Laughing as he did it.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Do you guys want to try to kill me?"

They all let go after that little comment. Knowing their strength was too much for the human.

"You are never going to be leaving this place ever again! Not without our supervision and disguised! Its obvious you cannot be seen without someone trying to take you away!," screamed Klaus.

Elijah and Kol agreed with their brother. It as simply too dangerous for their precious to be wandering off.

Jeremy reared his head up, "You cannot tell me what I can and can't do! My friends need me! I don't belong here and you should respect that. I need to go home."

Klaus shook his head and said, "You are not rational. Today has been very hard on you and you need to rest. This will not be negotiated Jeremy. Our first priority is your safety. That must come first before your desires. Nothing will change my mind on this."

He crossed his arms and glared, "Then leave me be! I don't want to talk to you. The only thing I can do is try to get out of here on my own."

The hybrid chuckled, "Good luck with that, Love. But you will be going no where. Besides, we have much to talk about. However, we will leave you and talk on the morrow. Good night, Love."

With that Klaus left the room along with Elijah and Kol.

_Present-_

Bonnie had been up for the past two days trying to find a way to bring Jeremy back from the past.

She went back to the original spell and it just came to her.

"Seriously!? I only need to say it backwards?"

Jeremy was trying to fall asleep, but what Klaus said is really bothering him. What if Bonnie couldn't find a way to bring him back? What if he was stuck in the past forever?

Suddenly, he felt a pull in his stomach and with that he was gone.

A knock on the door.

"Sir, I brought you a spot of breakfast. I'm coming in," a maid came through the door.

Then promptly screamed at the empty bed.

"Master Klaus, Master KLAUS!"

She ran to the Master's office and started to stutter.

"What do you want? Didn't I say I was not to be disturbed?"

"Its Master Jeremy," she stammered.

He lept from the desk to be right in front of her.

"What's wrong? Is he not moving again?" he shook the girl.

"No, he's GONE!" she wailed.

With that he went to the room that held his precious mate. So many thoughts were running through his head and when hcame upon the room he stilled.

Elijah and Kol were already there, holding the sheets their Jeremy had previously slept on, silently weeping.

_He's gone_, Klaus thought.

And he had a feeling he wouldn't be back this time.

_I vow, Jeremy Gilbert, that I will find you. You can run, but there is no where you can hide. I will find you, my Precious Mate. And when I do, I'll make sure you won't be able to leave us ever again. I promise you that_, thought the three brothers.

_We will be together and soon._

I hope you all enjoyed that and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review me please! Next chapter is where everything starts.


End file.
